


Twin Peeks

by SmuttySomoanMD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, FLOWER PUNS, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Flowers, I don't know tags. Twins peek on each other, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Many many flower puns, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySomoanMD/pseuds/SmuttySomoanMD
Summary: The Bouquet's are the perfect family. Two successful and very in love parents, and seven (and counting) beautiful children. A very close knit family. But the oldest pair, the twins Aster and Rose, are about to get a whole lot closer when Aster decides to get to know his sister better.
Kudos: 1





	Twin Peeks

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend who gave me the idea/Title for this story.

Aster Bouquet got home first, around 4pm, this Friday afternoon as planned. He knew the general schedule of all of his family members by now. His parents, Petunia and Gardener Bouquet, would be out taking his younger siblings on playdates and to various other events. The middle children would be out with friends or club activities until at least five-thirty. Meanwhile he and his twin sister, Rose, would have the house to themselves until then. They had turned 18 two weeks prior, sharing a party as usual, and as their final year of highschool dwindled down so did their after school activities.

Aster was no longer the star player on the school football team, and Rose was no longer the pretty head cheerleader. Now they were both seniors waiting for the school year to end so that they could enjoy their final summer before going off to college. 

Aster got accepted to D1 athletics program for his skill at playing ball, his only skill if he was to be honest. His sister also got an offer from there for cheerleading but she excelled in academics as well so she had choices. She hadn’t decided yet. 

Aster entered the front door and grimaced slightly at the interior design of his home, the same as it had always been. Both of his parents were renowned botanists, having discovered and classified at least fifty-seven new species of plants between them. Their love of flowers unfortunately boiled over into their home lives. The decor of the home was full of flowers, both real and fake. They added a new type of flower every time they had a kid. There was a family table with a healthy flower of every one of their names. They made each kid take care of another’s every week for some sort of weird familial bonding. As a dirty joke they thought the kids didn't get, they had a digging tool embedded in the pot that housed the petunia, to represent their father. 

Flower designs covered the walls and objects in the home that could be customized to show one. He remembered the lessons he and Rose got as children and could recall each type perfectly. As college professors, they were proficient at teaching their children about their jobs. If any of them wanted to go into botany they could probably enter college as a sophomore at least. 

They learned early on to just ignore it, but internally both were happy they were going to leave this artificial greenhouse in just a few months. 

Aster shook off his distaste and went upstairs to reach his destination, not his room but his sister’s. As he opened the door he heard the tell-tale sound of her prius pulling up the driveway. Just in time. He quickly moved into the room and closed the door, attempting not to bother anything as he slid into and hid in her closet. She had one of those ones with the little wooden blinds, perfect for peeking through.

The Bouquets were a mostly normal family. Happy parents and happy kids. Star quarterback son and pretty, popular daughter. And that was just the twins. There were 5 other children after them. Each member loved and cared for each other member of the family. But the abnormal part was the habit picked up by Aster.

Before the other kids came along it was just the four of them, Petunia, Gardener, Aster and Rose. For the majority of their young life Aster and Rose shared a room, being twins and all they were inseparable. They did everything together. Their parents were also inseparable, outside the bedroom and inside the bedroom. 

It started one night when the twins heard strange noises coming from their parents’ room, the next room over. They both got up to listen, scared that their parents would catch them for staying up past their bedtime. As time went on this became a regular occurrence for the two, listening to their parents make love on the other side of the wall. 

Aster was fine letting it be but it was actually Rose's idea, as were most things the twins did, to go into the hallway and see if they could peek into the door. He was hesitant because that would mean they might get caught but like always, his twin sister convinced him to do it. Together they creeped into the hallway and even made up the excuse that if they got caught they were simply going to the bathroom together because Aster was too scared to go alone.

When they reached the door they found it to already be ajar, so they squeezed in close to get a look. Aster would never forget what they saw. They saw their mother with her legs spread wide, being roughly thrusted into by their father.

The wall muffled the noises a bit, so hearing it from the source was a shock to the twins. They heard the loud slaps of their father’s hips meeting their mother’s ass. The pants and groans both of them let out. They could not look away from the sight. They saw the sweat glistening off both of their skin, mixing and staining the sheets.

Then, after a few minutes of watching, they saw their father let out a beastly roar as he pushed himself as far as he could into her. Their mother also screamed and wrapped both her arms and legs around the man, holding him in place. Then clear as day they heard her yell,

“Fertilize me Gardy!”

They watched for a few minutes more, just so see if anything would change, but it didn't. Their parents just held that position, him deep inside her and kissed, whispering compliments and sweet nothings to each other.

The twins didn't really understand what they saw. They were 10 at the time, and while they understood what fertilization was for flowers they had no concept of human sex. Unlike the rest of the times they listened, where they would share giggles and looks with each other, clearly understanding they were being bad by staying up but not understanding the perversion of it, this seemed to have crossed a line for both twins. 

Each felt a feeling they couldn't really place, and refused to meet each other’s eyes. They awkwardly and wordlessly returned to their room and went to bed. That was the end of their group peeping adventures. 

Things changed shortly after that night. The parents declared that while yes they were twins, they were also a boy and a girl and each entitled to privacy. Rose was moved to another room across the hall. They also announced that they would be getting a younger sister, who they named Dahlia.

After that night and especially after the room change the twins grew apart. They were still nice to each other the few times they interacted but it was a far cry from the past. They started middle school and created different friend groups. Aster started getting into sports with the boys and Rose quickly became one of the popular girls that had many of the boys telling Aster that they liked his sister. 

In high school that rift only got further apart, the only times they would see each other outside of the house would be at practice or a game. They took turns taking care of their younger siblings who their parents couldn't seem to stop having. When questioned on how many they were gonna have, their parents simply explained that their love was like a flower, and that each child was another beautiful petal on that flower that made their love more beautiful. The twins just took that to mean “until they physically couldn’t anymore.” Both of them were in their mid 30’s, so that would be a lot more.

Aster was a little too proud to admit it but he missed his sister. He missed when they would talk for hours about their days to each other despite having spent it together. The adventures they would go on when left unattended. He even missed the trouble Rose would get him in with her crazy ideas. He missed just interacting with her more than the occasional “Hi” at school or in the hallway. And with college coming up he was certain that gap would only get wider.

He had wanted to hang out with her after winning the last game of the season but that didn't pan out too well. He went over to ask her after the game. Their eyes met and she seemed to visibly light up. How he missed seeing that smile. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when he was swarmed by the rest of the cheer squad, each basically throwing themselves at him. And after prying them off of him he was interrupted again when the team and coaches lifted him up onto their shoulders and carried him in front of the team’s bleachers so everyone else could celebrate the MVP. As he was carried away their eyes met for a fleeting moment and he could swear he saw a hint of sadness, mirroring the feeling he had inside.

At the after party he fared not much better. Between his teammates wanting to drown him in alcohol, the girls wanting to drown him in their juices, and the guys showering his sister with last minute attempts to ask her out, the two never got within ten feet of one another, let alone time for a conversation. It was then that Aster finally realized just how far apart they had grown. From two flowers, sharing a pot and facing the sun together, ready to brave the world at each other’s side, to flowers in completely different pots. No matter how close their ceramic prisons may be, their roots were destined to never again entwine with one another’s. 

He was still too awkward to do it at home. He didn't want to seem desperate, and doing it at home felt like he was almost forcing her to hang out with him or make the last few months at home awkward by declining.

And so because he had the problem of wanting to hang with his sister but having no way to justify asking her at home he developed a crazy idea. After both of their sports shut down they had a lot more free time, usually spent in their separate rooms. So to find out about his sister he would simply spy on her. For totally, non sexual motives of course. 

It started out simple. For the first week he just sat there, listening to her talk to her friends on the phone, planning future hangouts and gossiping. He got quite a bit of information he didn't necessarily need to know. Like him, his friends on the football field frequented the loins of the cheerleaders. He learned the size and shape of the penis of all of the starting line up, how long they last in bed, who was good and who was bad. He started cross referencing himself against what he heard and he decided he was middle ground. So this is what his sister did when alone.

As one might expect being in their room alone, he also saw his sister do normal things, such as changing. It didn't happen for the first few days, but on the fifth she got a phone call for a last minute hangout with the girls. 

She quickly threw off her school clothes and looked over her bed/floor for an outfit to wear. Thank god she wasn’t completely put together and kept most of her clothes in some form of pile instead of in the closet. 

As she searched through the clothes for a cute outfit he got a very good look at her body. 

Everyone in the Bouquet family was relatively good looking. Their parents referred to their children as "pretty petals" but Rose was a cut above the rest. Aster was average looking but his physical size and prowess in sports made him attractive. Rose could easily be a model.

He watched from his hiding placed as she held up different outfits to the full length mirror across the room. As she swapped shirts and pants he admired her back.

Her slim shoulders, her shoulder blades prominent and flexing, her triceps. He appreciated just how toned she was. Cheerleading must have been hard work.

His eyes naturally drifted downwards but when he reached her ass he quickened his scan and went down to her legs. Toned and fit thighs with thick calf muscles. The body of an athlete. 

His eyes naturally went back up and this time settled on her ass. It seems that she leaned into her name unlike himself. She wore a set of white panties that appeared to be polka-dotted at first but upon closer inspection they were the red petals of a rose. He internally chuckled, she always liked the flower aesthetic and they would argue for hours when they were younger about how stupid/great flowers were.

Lost in his thoughts, his eyes remained trained on her ass. They trailed her lower back, eyes tracing the curves of her hips. Wide and childbearing. Just how he liked them. He also noticed how her panties were in a slight wedgie, showing off her crack and conforming nicely to her cheeks, outlining that perfect bubble butt. He remembered that she ran a lot, even outside of practice. Truly runner's butt, shaped and without excess fat. Those were his favorites, it bounced when the person walked, and retained its shape in any kind of pants.

Lost in both memories and absent-mindedly thinking about the ass before him, his thoughts were interrupted when she dropped something and bent over to pick it up. Now she had his full attention. 

Her perfect ass somehow got more perfect when he saw her bend at the waist. He'd been with a few of her cheer mates but amongst the guys it was unanimous that she had the best ass. Many men would kill for a view like this.

He then saw that the back wasn't the only place where the panties were riding up. He got a full shot of her camel toe, the fabric stretched tight over her flower and showing him every little detail.

He stared for the half second it took for her to pick up the object and resume standing. When he was released from his trance he noticed the pressure felt in his pants. His dick straining against his briefs and jeans. Confused, he stared at the bulge, trying to process what he felt.

This had to be because of the memories right? Thinking about past sex would be a turn on to anyone. That's what was happening, there was no way that he popped a boner for his sister, a plant grown from the same seed as he. He was attracted to what her body represented, not her. Or at least that's what he told himself.

He was snapped out of his self reflection as he heard the sound of the door closing. She had gotten dressed and left the room.

"I'm going out with some friends! Tell mom and dad I'll be home late!" He heard her call out to what he assumed was his empty room.

His blood froze. He couldn't respond. At least verbally, he'd be exposed. But if he didn't respond she might get suspicious. Ten seconds passed slowly, his panic growing with each one. Then he remembered. His phone! He could text a response!

As he reached into the (other) bulge in his jeans to retrieve the device he heard, “Fine! Be that way.” Followed by stomping out of the house. Shortly he heard the sound of her prius starting and backing out of the driveway. Safe for now.

He slowly came out of the closet, feeling a similar mixture of emotions that he had all those years ago. He walked into his room and closed the door, proceeding to do what any young man does when their pants are too tight. Except maybe with not as many thoughts about their sibling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose was halfway to her friend’s house, lazily driving through the streets of San Diego with her Prius top down, before she realized what she did. She slammed on the breaks, she had almost blown a red light from her panic. 

She had undressed in front of Aster. 

She knew that idiot was there the very first day he sat in her closet. It’s kind of hard to be sneaky when you’re a 6’3, 270lb football player and one who's pretty dumb based on what she overheard whenever their parents got their report cards.

At first she had thought he was just there to scare her or something. Some dumb prank like the ones he was always doing on their younger siblings. For being a dumb jock she did appreciate how great he was with kids. He’d at least make a great father some day.

She would simply ignore him and then wherever he did jump out, deny him the satisfaction of scaring her. 

He never did pop out. She spent all of the first day waiting for it but it never happened. Eventually she went to the bathroom, maybe he’d do it when she came back in the room, but upon her return he was gone. 

He repeated that same routine everyday and each day she figured he would come out but never did. Eventually she got comfortable with him being there. Too comfortable.

Sure, he was her brother and sure they had bathed and dressed together before but all of that was before she became conscious of others. It was the first time she had ever undressed in front of a boy. And for some reason she didn't completely hate the idea that it was him.   


Realizing that he had seen her as very few others except her teammates have seen her brought up a well of emotions. She tried to ignore them as she squirmed in her seat, feeling her petals become damp.

**The next day: Saturday**

Aster didn't expect to hide in the closet much on weekends, since both he and Rose usually spent those days hanging with friends. Unfortunately for him all of his friends bailed on him. With all of his other family having weekend activities or going out with friends he had the house to himself. Really boring.

Aster was chilling in his room, surfing the internet when he heard the sound of Rose’s Prius. That's weird. She said she’d be gone all day. Without thinking, having become a habit by now, he snuck into her room and hid in the closet.

He soon discovered he made a mistake when he heard not one but two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. He heard the sound of giggling as Rose and her best friend, Beatrice (everyone called her Bee), entered the room. Though they were doing things that best friends don't usually do. 

As soon as the door closed, they were all over each other. The lips were locked as they felt each other up. After a bit of a stalemate it appeared that Rose came out on top, Bee taking a more subservient role in the make out. Bee had her back to him and he could see Rose’s hands kneading her ass, molding her flesh. He didn’t know she was gay.

Eventually Rose took her mouth off of her partner’s and placed it onto her neck, making Bee moan. He could swear that several times during this Rose has met his eyes. But that couldn't be, she would have stopped if she did. Right? 

Rose moved her hands to the front of Bee’s waist and he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Her head thrown back, clutching Rose as she moaned to the ceiling, He heard Bee speak in ragged breaths.

“W-Wait. What about Ah!- Aster? You said he wouldn't be here but his car is in the drivewa-AYY!” At the end of her statement, he saw Rose bite down hard on her neck. That would definitely leave a mark. He wondered if he would have heard that yelp had he been in his room.

Rose’s actions shifted from aggression to sedation. She turned them 90 degrees, so that he could now see both of them from the side. Her arms wrapped slowly and comfortingly around Bee’s waist, pulling her in tighter like a Venus fly trap with its prey. She gave her a kiss, this one deep and sensual compared to the originals.

“It's fine, he barely comes out of his room anyway. As long as you keep your voice down, he won't know a thing.” Again he swore she looked right at him. 

Bee gazed into Rose’s eyes for a few seconds before relenting. “Ok. I’ll try to keep it do-AAAH!” Another moan, louder than the last, ripped from her throat as Rose slipped her hand down the front of Bee’s unzipped pants, the other still holding onto her tight. 

“Keep that up and he’ll know for sure.” she paused for a second before leaning into her ear. “Unless of course, you want him to know.” At that Bee stiffened up. Rose didn't relent, with her hand or her words. “I’ve seen the way you look at him during practices. Watching him during the games. Maybe you want him to know. For him to hear you scream and to rush in here and save you from whatever danger you might be in, only to see you with me, quivering in pleasure like the little slut you are.” 

He’d never heard his sister speak like that before. She sounded confident and predatory. Almost dangerous. She was so nice at school and the games. It seems every rose really does have thorns.

He hadn't noticed it before but after that he could no longer ignore the tent in his sweatpants. He was even harder than yesterday. In fact he couldn't think of a time in his life when he had ever been this hard. 

“n-No” Bee tried to refute the claim but her body was obviously reacting to it.

“Maybe, you’ll get lucky. Maybe instead of being disgusted at your shaking, sweaty body he’ll take pity on you. Maybe he’ll join us and you can finally complete the set. Isn't that what you want Bee? Both Bouquet twins touching you all over. Drowning you in pleasure until you beg us to stop. And then breaking completely when we don’t.” Again, another look. Why was she so interested in the closet at a time like this? Hopefully there wasn't a sex toy she kept in here that she would need to get.

Bee didn't get a chance to respond, all of her energy obviously focused on keeping her voice down. And to her credit she succeeded. As she had been talking Rose had been increasing the speed and force of her movements.

There was a moment of odd serenity. Aster thought it akin to watching two beautiful plants in the midst of a hurricane, having weathered half of the storm and currently resting in the eye before the raging winds returned. 

Rose looked into Bee’s eyes, her arm a blur. Bee looked back, but her eyes didn't see. Aster looked at Bee as her body went slack. There were several seconds of near silence. The only sounds being a slightly muffled yet extremely wet squishing coming from beneath Bee’s panties and her breaths getting more and more sparse.

Then Bee started to convulse, still maintaining her eye contact with the female twin. Rose didn't let up in the slightest. If anything she moved faster as the violent orgasm shook through her friend, the only thing keeping her standing being Rose’s solid grip on her waist and Bee’s arms locked around Rose’s neck.

Even after her orgasm started receding Rose didn't let up. The squelching noises did grow louder, suggesting that Bee may be quite the squirter. Once again Aster had to give it to Bee. She didn’t raise her voice despite being in obvious torment. Her orgasmic convulsions had turned into agonizing resistance. 

She writhed against Rose, trying everything in her power to try to escape, as weak as she was post orgasm. She tried to move her bottom half, thrusting it both away and towards the moving hand, seeking escape. But Rose’s grip on her remained strong. 

She then changed tactics and tried pleading with his sister. She pulled herself closer to Rose's face to kiss her anywhere her mouth could reach. Her lips, her cheeks, her collar, anywhere in an attempt to appease her and stop the pleasure on her pussy.

Each word separated by a kiss she begged Rose to stop, her voice barely a whisper but equally strained in both need and agony. “Please. Please, Please. Rose, Please.”

Rose didn't stop, instead she grew a predatory smile and simply responded “Not until you cum again, my little Honey Bee.” 

Time dragged one for Aster as he watched the scene play out, and if it was long for him, it must have felt like a lifetime to Bee. 

Once again he saw her start to shake, more violently this time. She must have had one hell of an orgasm. At this point Rose was holding her up all on her own, Bee having lost all of her strength only able to mutter out the occasional “Please.”

Rose did eventually slow her motions, her hand taking a minute or so to actually stop. By the time she did it sounded to Aster like a dog drinking water in her pants.

Before she took her hand out of Bee’s pants, she laid her down on the bed, taking a position above her.

“Good girl. You came so nicely for me.” Aster heard his sister purr. If his dick got any harder he was certain that it would burst. “And you feel that? Your clit is so hard. Almost makes me want to go squeeze it and go again.” 

As she spoke it appeared she did squeeze it as the resting girl suddenly jumped and moved both hands Rose’s forearm, resuming her pleading for a break. Rose just giggled.

Aster heard one last moan from Bee as he saw Rose’s hands moving around in circular motions, almost as if collecting something. Then she slowly withdrew her hand and raised it up to sit between their faces.

It was glistening, and not just a covering, the hand was dripping in a slightly viscous liquid, slowly dripping down onto Bee’s face.

"Oh my! You  _ are _ a little Honey Bee! Look how much you made!” Noticing the drippings, “Ah ah ah. Don't waste it after we worked so hard to make it. Otherwise we’d have to make another batch.” Catching the Underlying threat Bee quickly learned up and started licking her hand clean. Rose moaned a bit when she started sucking her fingers.

When she was done Rose said “Open.” and he saw Bee open her mouth, presumably showing her all of the honey still in there. “That looks delicious. I hope you planned on sharing.” and with that she leaned down and started another make out session. This one is slow and deep. He could see Rose’s tongue pushing up against the other’s girl’s cheeks to get every nook and cranny. And he could clearly see her throat moving as his sister gulped down the contents of the other woman’s mouth. 

When she finished her meal, Rose backed off the bed. Once she stood in front of it, Bee looking up at her from her back, Rose began to dance. 

Aster immediately recognized it as one of their cheer routines, only slower and somehow more sexual. Both he and Bee were captivated as she did her strip tease. They watched her hips slowly gyrate as she crossed her arms and removed her top, revealing a deep red bra with black lining. Then they watched as she slowly unbuckled her jeans and shimmied out of them revealing a matching thong. All black except for the red print of a rose. Even from his position Aster could see the dark spot on the crotch.

She then reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, unceremoniously tossing it aside revealing her dark nipples, compared to the rest of her skin. Both of her audience immediately locked on to the little thorns on her chest. She was sporting two glass cutters, an obvious sign that she was enjoying what was happening. 

“Wow. They’re harder than usual.” Bee commented.

Rose gave a grin and reached up, releasing a small moan as she tweaked her nipples. “Of course they’re hard. Every rose has thorns.”

This continued for a second, Aster and Bee watching her fondle herself, until Rose gave an impatient sigh. “So are you gonna get undressed or are we just gonna sit here forever?” 

“Oh! Right” Bee quickly got to her feet, undressing with much less flair than. She followed suit in a similar fashion to Rose, after taking off her yellow bra they stood there, taking in each other's bodies. Aster saw that where Rose was damp, Bee was downright soaked. Her yellow and black striped panties squished with each movement. She really had made a lot of “honey.”

Rose took the lead once more. She grabbed Bee by the shoulders, putting her in front of the bed while she herself climbed onto it. When she was far enough, she laid on her back and shimmied out of the thong. After discarding the garment off the side of the bed she slowly spread her legs. All. The. Way. 

Showing off her flexibility Rose exposed herself in a full split. Her legs making perfect right angles to her body. 

Aster and Bee once again just stared at her. It was the most beautiful pussy Aster had ever seen. A beautiful flower befitting of her name. The outer petals shape and outline the entire form. Her inner petals, slightly pinker, peeking out from between them, adding depth and more color. The entire thing was surrounded by a light tuft of hair. Her dark bush, contrasting and emphasizing the color of her petals.

Because of her split, the petals were spread apart further, allowing him to see all of her. He could see her little bud, sitting at the top of the flower. But most importantly he could see her stigma. The hole was open, slightly flexing around nothing. And while the outside had been glistening, this was the source of her sweet nectar, a small trail of it dripping out of her.

Without taking his eyes off of it he reached over to a shelf and one of the extra bottles of lotion she kept in her closet. He needed the cum. To spread his seed somewhere. As he lubed up his hand and grabbed his dick his only thoughts were on the need before him. 

It was the perfect flower. Beautiful and waiting to be fertilized. Aster always wore a condom when her had sex. After having five other siblings with more on the way, he sure as hell didn't want kids anytime soon but this made it all change. Looking into that hole, the pink flesh promising to be both warm and wet, he wanted nothing more than to fertilize it. To take his thick, hard stamen and stick it as deep as it would go and to release his pollen, drowning her ovaries and ensuring fertilization. And he didn't want to stop at just once. He wanted to do it over and over again until he knew she was nice and seeded.

His hand started to slowly move as he continued watching the two girls. Or more accurately one girl. Rose, his sister. 

Rose called out to the stunned girl from her position. “I’ve had my meal. Now I think it's time you had yours. I think you’ll like it.” Aster felt his dick throb harder as rose slid her finger through her petals, slathering it in her own nectar before testing it. “It's sweet.”

Bee wordlessly climbed onto the bed and crawled between her legs. She was face to face with the flower now. It was twitching in anticipation.

“I sure do hope you do a good job.” Bee’s eyes tore themselves from her lower half to meet Rose’s. “If you don't, we’ll have to trade positions. Then I'll show you how to do it the right way. And I won't stop until I have a tummy full of your delicious honey.” Rose licked her lips and Aster saw Bee shiver. “No matter how hard you beg.”

Bee Gulped and nodded before looking back down at her meal. Aster watched as she stuck out her tongue and took a tentative lick. Rose moaned slightly and shifted her hips. “Mmmmm. Like that. Don't be afraid to get a bit rougher. It's not as delicate as it seems.”

Bee returned to her task, putting much more pressure behind her tongue, sliding it back and forth through the petals. Rose kept up her split but bent her knee’s inward, moaning without restraint. Aster’s hand got slightly faster as he watched her writhe on the bed.

Eventually her hands went from grasping her own breasts to entwining themselves in Bee’s hair. Her moans got louder. Then she gripped the head and moved it slightly upwards, Bee moving along obediently. 

“Don't forget this little bud, Honey Bee.”

Instead of answering Bee just wrapped her mouth around the nub, sucking on it gently while massaging it with her tongue. That drove Rose wild.

Bee wasn’t entirely passive in this. Her hands were roaming Every inch of Rose’s body they could. They rubbed her calves. Massaged her thighs and butt.

Then Rose gasped and called out. “Stop!”. Aster’s hand froze. What was wrong? Then he saw the problem. Bee’s hands had moved from outward in. While she had been nibbling on his sister’s clit, she was begun trying to stick a finger inside of Rose.

“What?”

“You know what. I don’t want anything inside of me.” Rose seemed to be conflicted. Her previous pleasure hampering her current anger.

“Oh Come on Rose!. We’ve been doing this for a while now. It’ll feel good. Trust me, you do it to me all the time.”

“No. I'm saving myself for marriage.”

“We’ve fucked several times now.”

“That was all outside stuff. It doesn't count.” Bee Rolled her eyes. “Anyway, finish your meal.” And with that Rose returned to her aggressive side. She shoved Bee’s head back into her crotch. This time taking a much active role.

She crossed and locked her legs behind Bee’s head. Then proceeded to grind herself on her face. Bee tried to keep up as best she could, sucking and licking whatever passed by her mouth, but this was Rose’s rodeo now.

Aster’s hand was a blur as he watched his sister fuck herself with her friends face. He could feel his own orgasm coming.

Rose started whispering things under her breath. Playful threats to her lover. Promises of pleasure so good it would be painful. She also released quieter compliments. Telling Bee how pretty she looked from this angle and how good of a job she was going. Several times she was referred to as her “little honey Bee.”

This continued for a minute, sliding along Bee’s face, spreading her nectar, while Aster jerked off as fast as he could. When he was rounding the corner to his orgasm, he and Rose locked eyes again. Or she looked in his direction. But to him it really felt like he was looking at him. Whatever the case, the simulated eye contact sent him over the edge. He kept looking at her as she reached her peak as well. Her thrusts went from face short to long and forceful ones. Each one accompanied by a groan. Aster on the other hand had to stifle his orgasm, despite it being the best one he’s had in recent memory, including sex. He breathed out forcefully as he covered a part of the door in his seed. Only stopping when he saw Rose had also come down from her peak.

Satiated for now, he Started to feel guilt for what he had done. Did he really just jerk off to his si- his thoughts interrupted as he was once again greeted with the view of her flower, this time having changed color. 

Rose unhooked her legs and allowed Bee to pull herself away. Bee’s face was slick with nectar, a clear sheen covering the entire button half of her face. Several long strands still connected her to the flower. Rose on the other had looked slightly different. She laid back, finally looking relaxed as her chest heaved with deep breaths. Her petals had gone from a nice pink color to a deep red and looked more puffy, as if inflamed. Her Bud poked out prominently and he could swear he saw it pulse slightly in time with her heartbeat. 

All thoughts of guilt were removed as His dick was rock ard again, reminding him of his urge to fertilize.

Bee traveled up Rose's body to lay next to her and Snuggled in close. 

“So.. did I do a good job?”

Between breaths Rose forced out a “Better than good” and wrapped an arm around Bee. They laid there for a minute. Giggling And rubbing each other. Just enjoying the company until Bee spoke up. “Um, do you have anything to wipe my face off with?”

Wordlessly Rose und her hand off the Bed and retrieved her discarded thong. Then she handed it to Bee who looked at it in confusion. “Seriously, with this?”

Rose just looked at her. “Your face was just where it used to be and now you have a problem with it?”

After a moment of hesitation Bee said “Fair enough” and wiped herself clean using the undergarment before tossing it back off the bed. Then she discarded her own pair.

After a moment of rest the two girls went back at it. Going a full three more rounds before calling it quits. Overall it took little over an hour and a half. All the while Aster watched them from the closet. Shamelessly masturbating to their lovemaking.

When they decided to go take a shower together Aster decided it was time to take his mistake. But his sex addled brain couldn't leave without taking a few souvenirs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose was absolutely insatiable. Even after four rounds she still needed more. Let’s just say her shower with Bee took at least thirty minutes. 

Each time only heightened her arousal. She had the crazy idea to bring over Bee after she realized how good it felt to have Aster watching her. Of course Bee didn't know he was there but what she didnt know cant hurt her. 

She had never cum so hard in her life. The moment when she locked eyes with her brother, combined with the hot and wet face grinding against her pussy, She could swear she saw god. Even in the come down from the orgasm and during the rest of the encounter the shame only improved the feeling. 

She felt her skin tingle and burn wherever he looked at him. Whenever she locked eyes with him, a burst of lighting shot through her nervous system. And the strongest stimulation of all, enough to turn her post orgasm aftershocks into mini orgasms from the shame alone, was imagining that in place of Bee, it was him doing all of these naughty things to her. 

She didn't know exactly what this was. But she sure as hell liked it. Something about the wrongness of it all made her extremely wet.

She knew she liked both girls and boys. She’d figured that out early. But she never really found a boy that clicked with her. Sure some were good looking, but they had nothing on how soft and warm and beautiful a girl was. But she was saving herself for a man. Her parents wont stop having kids, and are non to subtle about their want for grandkids. She just hadn’t found the right one yet. So for now she sated herself on the wonderful girls on her cheer squad.

When Bee was eventually able to pull Ross off of her, they both returned to the room. Though not before having a little tussle in the hallway because Rose tried to pull off her towel and Bee thought they might actually get caught by Aster. (too late for that one Honey Bee) Once they got to the room Bee had to once again fight off Rose and recognized that she was just not in the mood for anything but sex.

Deciding to cut her losses for fear of not being able to walk straight for the next couple of days Bee started collecting her clothes to get dressed. Reluctantly Rose did the same, seeing that Bee wasn’t playing ball anymore. Bee walked around the room looking for something while Rose put on a random pair of short shorts and a tee shirt as she wasn't planning on leaving the house again.

She was lost in staring at Bee’s naked form wandering around the room before the question brought her back to reality.

“Rose, where are my panties?” 

Confused, Rose looked over in the general direction she remembered them being discarded. They weren't there. Then she looked over to where her pair had been. They were also gone. Then it clicked. She glanced at the closet. Aster wasn't there either. An sly grin spread onto her face.

Her tone was playful when she responded, crossing her arms in the process. “I don't know where they are Bee.” 

Bee sighed, tired of the games. “Come, on Rose. Just give them back.”

The mischievous glint was still in her eyes. “But now you have a reason to come back later and get them.” her voice dripping with lust, revealing her true intention.

“I can just come back anyway. You don’t need to lure me back here”

“But it's more fun this way.” Before Bee could demand her panties once again Rose stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Bee’s waist. “But… I could be convinced to give them back if we do something even more fun.” She leans into Bee’s ear. “For example, you could  _ earn _ them back.” She started trailing one of her hands towards Bee’s honey pot. 

Bee quickly stopped the hand and stepped back, out of Rose’s reach. “Good lord, what is with you today?” 

She hurriedly got dressed, keeping on eye on Rose to prevent any more surprise attacks. Rose just sat there patiently, but she eyed her like a predator. Bee felt like she was dealing with a tiger in the zoo. It was calm as long as you were behind the bars, but you knew that given the chance it would not hesitate to pounce on you. Going commando for now was the lesser of the two evils.

Wordlessly she exited the room and headed down the stairs to the front door, hearing Rose following behind a little too close to comfort. She definitely didn't imagine those grazes to her bottom.

Upon reaching the front door Bee opened it then stepped through it, only stopping when she heard Rose speak up, slightly disappointed.

“Awwww. No kiss goodbye?”

Bee knew she shouldn’t have. She marched back over, intending to just give her a peck and be on her way. Instead she got grabbed and once again felt Rose’s tongue exploring her mouth. She pulled away with a huff and looked incredulously at her squadmate. 

“Really!?”

“I couldn't help it. You taste so sweet.”

“Next time I come over here you better have my panties and some form of an apology ready.”

Rose licked her lips, eyes burning a hole in the crotch of her friend’s jeans. “I can think of a way to make it up to you.”

Bee just slammed the front door shut and walked down the path towards her car. “Why do I even try?”

Rose stared at the closed door for a minute. You never know, she might realize the error of her ways and come back. When she heard the car start she knew it was over. For now.

Now onto more pressing concerns. Rose’s smile grew to Cheshire cat proportions as she slowly snuck up the stairs, careful to make as little sound as possible. 

First she checked her room, making sure that the panties were really gone. Then she checked the closet and boy was she surprised by the mess she found against the door. He heart and another part of her fluttered as she recognized the liquid cloning to the wood. She couldn't resist, leaning down and giving it a cautionary whiff. It smelled so… manly. Fertile. That really got the faucets leaking. She thought she could feel her ovulation kickstart. She left her room to go confront her twin.

She stealthily approached Aster’s room, the room they had shared. Leaning her ear against the door she heard muffles shuffling from behind it. If her grin could have gotten wider it would.

She had it all planned out, she made some rando excuse, something about needing his help reaching something in the house. She would open the door and catch him with their panties, then use it to blackmail him. She didn't exactly know what for yet, but having a star athlete at your beck and call could only be a bonus. 

Her fingers closed around the doorknob and gave it a slow turn until she heard it click. Idiot didn't even lock the door. She slowly slid the door open, ready to burst in to catch him trying to hide their underwear. Instead she stopped, hearing unexpected sounds. Wet sliding and muffled groans.

Opening the door slightly more she peeked one eye in. And boy did she get an eye full.

She saw several stains on the floor, not even bothered to be cleaned up. She could tell from the strong smell in the room it was the same substance that currently stained her closet. 

While her olfactory glands were assaulted by the scent, her eyes took in the rest of the scene. The first thing she noticed was the crumpled pair of panties on the grown. They looked discarded and forgotten.

Her eyes then locked in on the motion in the room. The source of the sound. Aster had his pants down around his ankles, sitting in the chair and masturbating furiously. 

As she took in the sight, her sense of reason left her. Her breath grew heavy as her hand casually went down the front of her shorts, fingers gathering a decent amount of her wetness before she began manhandling her clit. She needed to cum and cum now. She’d slept with a lot of girls, all 8’s and up on the 10 point scale, and she could honestly say that this was the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

He’d definitely grown since the last time she’d seen him naked. At least five and a half to six inches of pure man flesh. Attached to it were a set of heavy balls, sure to carry more thick and fertile pollen.

She watched his hand slide up and down his thick stem. The clear liquid lessened the friction, allowing him to go as fast as he wanted. She attempted to match her movements to his. Her breath got heavier by the second. 

She looked at the flared head, red and throbbing. She felt something deep inside herself quiver She recognized it as her womb. This was the one. This was the man she had been saving herself for. She didn't know Why or how. She just knew. Her body wanted it. She wanted him to stick that thick, throbbing stamen inside of her.

She wanted to feel it in her. As deep as it could go. She wanted it pressed against her cervix. She wanted to feel the moment when he let go, filling her to the brim, flooding her womb and ovaries. She wanted him to drown her ovaries in it, and to feel each of her ovules become fertilized with his strong seed.

Though she had just started, she was already racing towards her orgasm. What sent her over the edge was what Aster had in his hand.

He had a pair of panties held up to his face, his eyes closed and head leaned back as he took deep whiffs of the material. A material she knew well. It was her favorite thong, complete with the little rose covering his mouth. He was smelling  _ her. _ Then she saw the fabric of the rose move slightly, and heard him groan louder, his hand moving faster. The realization sent her headfirst into the strongest orgasm of the day. He wasn't just smelling her scent. He was tasting her. Licking the nectar that had soaked into the fabric. 

In her pleasure she lost control of her legs. She leaned against the door for support but it opened inward with her weight. She fell to her hand and knees, the one hand in her shorts never stopping and her eyes never leaving the dick in her brother’s hand.

At the sudden intrusion Aster stood to face the intruder, stopping his hand mere seconds away from cumming. As he stood there for just a second, taking in the sight before him.

His sister on her hands and knees, one hand furiously moving in her shorts, her nipples damn near poking holes in her shirt, and her face, obviously in the throws of an orgasm, and less than a foot away staring directly at his hard dick. His own orgasm came down on him hard.

It was right there. Flared head, growing even larger and she saw his scrotum tighten up and it throbbed up and down. When the first shot of warm seed landed on her face and the fresh smell filled her nostrils, her eyes rolled back and she saw white. Well, white light, not the cream currently covering her face.

The two of them existed in the moment for a lifetime. Both of them experiencing orgasms of cosmic proportions. Rose shuddered as she received her first ever facial, while Aster found a tie for the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It was his sister on her knees in front of him, face covered in his cum. Both of them shook and convulsed. Then the orgasms ended.

Several minutes passed. Both siblings stayed in their positions, panting as they each came down from heights never before reached by mortal men. Aster was the first to regain his senses. He looked in horror at the scene before him. He had covered his sister in his cum, and  _ liked _ it. And she was somehow in his room and… masturbating? He noticed that her hand still gently moved beneath her shorts. Then the realization hit him. All of those times while he was in the closet. While she was with Bee. She  _ had _ been looking at him. What did this mean? What happens now? He was stunned by the revelations and the possibilities of what came next.

Rose on the other hand, had a much nicer descent. She had slowed her hand but not stopped it, wanting to gain as much pleasure from the aftershocks as possible. She moaned salaciously as she settled. Unlike Aster she was enjoying the moment. The wet warmth on her face and still eye level with his dick. Which she happily noticed was still rock hard. Whatever shame she felt only fueled the fire within her. 

Her hand sped up as she transitioned from post orgasm to seeking another. she focused solely on the cock in front of her. She had only been with women so far and had no experience handling a dick. But that didn’t mean she wasn't willing to learn. 

She was milliseconds away from leaning forward to take him in her mouth when he moved first, awkwardly presenting her with her own thing.

“Umm… here. Sorry for uh… for taking it.” His nervous demeanor and hard cock were a funny combination.

Rose just started laughing as she stopped her hand movements and rose to her feet. “You came on my face and  _ that’s _ what you apologize for!?”

Realizing she was right, Aster started sputtering out an apology but before he could formulate any actual words rose shushed him with a finger to his lips. 

“Shhhhh, Don’t say it. We obviously both enjoyed it.” He blushed as they both looked down and his still hard cock poking out towards him. She trailed one finger up the shaft, feeling it tremble at her touch. She also noticed that despite the obvious pleasure there was visible shame in his features. “I can see you still have some hang ups about…” she gestured to both of them. “Whatever this is. I just want to let you know that personally, I have absolutely no problems with it.”

With that she took the thong from his hand. She then walked over to where Bee’s panties were, making sure to add extra sway in her hips. She bent at the waist, taking her sweet time picking them up, giving him a long look at her tight ass in those shorts. She smiled when she looked between her legs and saw he had somehow gotten harder. 

She then walked to the door and gave him one last look. “Let me know when you want to step out of the closet and have some  _ real _ fun. I'm sure I can convince Bee to make her dream a reality.” And with a wink she was gone. And Aster realized three things.

One, she still had her face covered in his seed. Two, the spot on his mouth where she had shushed him was wet. And three, this boner was not going away anytime soon.

**Later that day**

The Bouquet family sat around the dinner table in their usual arrangement. The parents at the head and kids seated around them in order of age. All were present but Rose at the table. 

“Aster go get your sister, She’s gonna be late.” Gardener said offhandedly, busy disgusting his lineage by openly flirting (non to subtly) with their mom.

Aster’s face sunk at that. He hadn’t seen Rose since the incident. He heard her take another shower, probably to clean up the mess he made, and go right back into her room. And he had stayed in his, wrestling with his feelings and conscience. He was honestly afraid that if he went up there now he would jump her. Or more likely she would jump him. Then they’d both be late and god forbid they sent one of the younger ones to get them.

“Sh-She’s fine. She's a big girl.” Aster forced out his response, refusing to rise from his seat.

“He’s right, I am a big girl.” Rose came down the stairs at that moment. Wearing a normal pair of sweatpants with a floral pattern on them and a loose t-shirt. She looked tired. Aster swore he could see a slight gleam on a few of her fingers… 

Petunia looked up from gazing into her husband’s eyes to give a worried look to her eldest daughter. “My god, Rose! You look horrible. Did something happen?”

Rose played it off and gave her mom a knowing look. “Nothing much, just a heavy day.”

Petunia got the message and stopped worrying as much but not without a “Well let me know if you need anything, my little seedling” half the kids at the table groaned at that. Once you hit a certain age you hated the nicknames your parents gave you.

As Rose walked to her seat next to Aster, Gardener cleared his throat. “So you two choose schools yet? The year is almost over.”  
Aster really only had one option since he got a full ride on a sports scholarship. “I mean we already know I’m going to Redwood state university. Full ride and great team.” 

Eyes shifted to Rose as she surprised everyone at the table. Instead of sitting in her own chair, she playfully sat on Asters lap, theatrically draping herself over him. “And so I too must go to Redwood university. For what is the MVP without his good luck charm.”

Aster looked at her in shock and confusion, definitely noticing the way she subtly ground her ass into his crotch. “And what do you mean by that?”

“Oh come on Aster. We both know you do so well because the other team is too distracted looking at me.” She flashed him a confident smile and dug in a little harder. She could feel him start to poke into her butt.

Gardener spoke up, shocked that his perfect little Rose would say something so scandalous. “Rose!”

Petunia calmed him with a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft laugh. “Oh calm down Gardy. Our little rose has blossomed into a beautiful flower. There just might be some truth to her words yet.” 

Gardener turned his shock to his loving wife while Rose continued. “And besides, we all know that I got all the brains in this pair. Who knows what type of trouble my  _ baby  _ brother would get into without me.” That got a laugh from some of the kids as she clung to her twin in mock despair and worry.

“It was three minutes!”

“Three minutes too slow.”

Petunia cut in, noticing their behavior. She acknowledged it with a smile. “Did something happen between you two? I haven't seen you two this close in years.”

Aster got flustered more but Rose kept her cool. “Of course we’re close, mom. Even though I'm older we are still twins. And it's the job of the eldest sister to take care of  _ all _ of her younger siblings.” Then she got the younger kids to laugh harder as she gave Aster and exaggerated and sloppy smooch on the cheek. While the others laughed, Aster didn't miss the clear lick she gave him during it.

Then she rose off of him and rushed around the table to the younger side. “I don't know why you’re laughing. You guys are next!”

Rose went on to delay dinner further as all of the kids took off from their seats, trying to escape their older sister and her smooches. While the entire family laughed and screamed Aster sat in his seat, trying to hide his raging boner. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
